The Lonely
by AnonymousJuliet
Summary: Isabella Swan believes herself to be the last human on Earth. She is alone and fastly approaching disaster. Without food or anywhere to go, she begins her journey. A chance encounter leads her t Edward, and his presence in her life, changes it forever. Rated M for later chapters. Post apocalypse Bella/Edward.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**I**t was quiet, quieter than it had ever been. A lone cricket chirped somewhere in the overgrown weeds in the backyard. Isabella had never missed the sound of people so much in her life. Her ears strained to catch a hint of Charlie's muffled snores, the Cheney's Jack Russell terrier's incessant barking or the monotone beeping of the dryer. Instead the only sound was rain hitting the roof and the occasional loud, clap of thunder. Bella lay in her bed, facing the large bay window with the broken glass. Cracks crawled up the panes like spider webs, causing a creepy and daunting effect. Stars winked at her and the moon cast dank light onto the old, creaky floorboards. Charlie used to joke if any boy tried to sneak in her room, he would know. Those floorboards would get'em every time, he would say, his bushy mustache twitching as he flashed a close lipped smile. He wasn't around to crack jokes anymore, no one was.

Isabella fanned her fingertips out across her twin bed, searching for her younger sister's warm presence. She knew she would only find an empty bed, she always did. Angela used to slip into her room on nights like this. Lightning would flash illuminating Angela's frightened eyes and clammy skin. Isabella would usher her into bed and Angela would frantically bury herself under the thick comforter, pressing her cold toes to Isabella's legs. The two sisters would huddle together, whispering to each other or humming silly songs until they were lulled to sleep by the howling winds. Now only the occasional raindrop fell through the broken window wetting Isabella's feet that stuck out from the edge of her childhood bed. She remembered the day that it had all begun, clearly. It hadn't been that long ago, though it seemed like an eternity.

Chapter 1

October 13, 2012

**T**ime was running out. Isabella had known the time would come when she would have to leave her home in Forks but she hadn't allowed herself to dwell on it, afraid the effect it would have on her already fragile state of mind. The weather was getting colder; a light frost clung to the window panes as morning sunlight filtered into the kitchen. Soon it would begin to snow. She used to love the winter, when the yard would be covered in fresh snow ready to be shaped into lopsided snowmen and dense snowballs. Isabella could almost hear Charlie's laughter as he was pelted with snowballs by his mischievous daughters and taste the frothy warmth of hot chocolate. Now, winter posed a dangerous threat. Isabella rummaged through the pantry, with glove covered fingers. A lump formed in Isabella's throat and her heart raced as she realized she was running out of food. In a week's time, it would all be gone. Opening a can of red, kidney beans, she dumped them on a plate, her stomach growling painfully as the salty odor hit her nose. Isabella shoved them into her mouth, barely tasting them and moaning at the sensation of food hitting her empty stomach.

Isabella had run out of food before, she had been on her own for nearly four months. When the pantry became empty, she would scour the neighborhood houses for anything and everything that she could stuff her face with. When Isabella had pilfered all the goods from the houses she went to the Stanley's Market, then the gas stations, the Diner and now Forks, Washington was fresh out of food. So today Isabella was going to the one place she had avoided at all cost, the Reservation.

After licking the contents of the can, careful not to cut her tongue on the rough edges, Isabella placed it in the sink. She went about her regular morning routine, checking the buckets she had left out to fill with rain water. Hopefully, she would be able to bathe soon, Isabella thought, fingering a piece of her limp, greasy hair. She folded up her sleeping bag from the living room floor and read the newspaper. Charlie used to save every newspaper he had ever received in moldy cardboard boxes in the basement. He always said it was like a time capsule, a glimpse into the past. So, she read the _Forks Inquirer_ from October 13, 2002. She had been three at the time and Angie wasn't even born yet, she was only a whisper in the wind. It was too painful to think that her parents had still been in love, ten years ago. Not to mention still alive. Thrusting the paper aside, Isabella stood, forcing down the lump that had formed in her throat.

Grabbing a notepad, Isabella headed into the pantry. Ten cans, that was it enough for three days maybe five if she skipped some meals. As Isabella recorded her supply, her palms begin to sweat and she closed her eyes tight, breathing deeply down her nose. She wouldn't panic, not yet.

"Deep breathes, Isabella. No need to worry, hakuna matata and all that," she mumbled to herself, her voice ringing loudly in her ears and echoing across the room. She still wasn't used to the silence.

XXX

**S**ometimes Isabella swore that the trees could talk. She didn't used to think so but spending so much time on her own had made her believe. As she rode Charlie's red Schwinn bicycle down the highway towards the La Push Reservation, breathy whispers carried through the breeze. Tall pines bent and swayed, on both sides of the road, branches creaking under the weight of sticky sap and pine needles. Each one told a story, some were ancient and had been around for hundreds of years, more than a lifetime. As she neared the start of La Push, she noticed the last of the autumn leaves had fallen. The land was barren, the vibrant colors of fall had been drained and tucked away, deep in the earth, for another year. Isabella could tell when she had reached La Push, when the high maintenance pavement, turned to gravel crunching under her tires. Stopping, the kickstand hit the ground with an eerie squeak. She was on Main Street. Isabella's breath stuttered as she gazed at the mechanic store to her right Black's Automobiles and Parts.

Jacob.

Isabella could picture it. Summer afternoons sipping lukewarm Coca Cola, in his garage filled with loud snorts of laughter and the pungent smell of motor oil. Cool mornings on the beach with toes in the damp sand and pink, sun stained cheeks. She could picture him too, Jacob and his warm thousand watt smile and russet skin.

Oh, Jacob. Straightening her shoulders and swinging her empty duffle bag over her shoulder, Isabella set off down memory lane.

XXX

March 1, 2012

**P**anic had started to set in. Jacob and Isabella had just gotten out of school and the second Isabella had walked through the door she had turned on the television. She sat perched on the edge of her seat, eyes wide, concentrating on the news live from New Orleans. The news team had taken residence on a near empty street. Car alarms blared repeatedly in the background and stores sat empty with broken doors and shattered windows. It was like another world, one that in time Isabella would become very familiar with.

"As can be clearly seen, chaos has broken out in Louisiana. The Epidemic has taken a large toll on the population here," the frazzled reporter jumped, as the sound of glass shattering filled the silence.

"Some citizens have gone into survival mode, breaking into stores and homes to find the supplies they may need for what is said to be the next 'catastrophic event'." Jacob walked into the room with an unopened bag of Doritos, as gunfire rang out and the screen went black. He sat down next to Isabella and clasped her small hand in his own large one.

"You're shaking Bells." She hadn't even noticed. She recoiled as a mechanical voice came from the speakers.

"Please stand by… please stand by…," Again and again the shrill voice echoed. It stopped abruptly when Jacob grabbed the remote, effectively stopping the noise. They sat in silence, Jacob drawing comforting figure eights on Isabella's palm. Isabella's heart pounded furiously against her ribs, she hoped Jacob couldn't hear it.

"Walk with me?" Jacob asked and pulled Isabella to her feet.

They ended up on the beach, at their place, the same place that held so many memories close to Isabella's heart. He had held her here when she had cried for her parents' divorce. They had laughed until their stomachs ached and tears streamed from their eyes. They held each other together when they were falling apart at the seams. He had kissed her here and laid his heart on the line to only be denied what he wanted most. This place kept all their secrets, tucked away in the soggy driftwood on the sand. '

Jacob helped Isabella sit, gently guiding her unsteady movements. He lowered himself down and wrapped his arm around her shivering form. It was overcast, storm clouds rolling in from the west, making the ocean waves choppy and fierce. They watched in stillness, each one waiting for the other to speak, until finally Isabella broke the silence.

"How can you not be worried?" She squeaked, wringing her hands together nervously. Jacob looked at her in surprise and shook his head in amusement.

"It's all a big scam, Bells. They're just trying to scare people, making a big deal out of a little cold. They do it every year," he said, rolling his eyes. Isabella didn't answer. Jacob knocked his shoulder against hers, garnering her attention. "You're really freaked out over this, huh?" She let out a deep breath and nodded her head.

"Just for Renee, it's only three states away now," Isabella whispered, covering her face with her hands, trying to hide her tears. "Everything has gotten bad so quickly, who knows how long until it reaches here? And then if something happened to Charlie… or if… if Angie… and you too, Jake," her shoulders shook with silent sobs. Jacob grabbed Isabella's shoulders and smoothly lifted her into his lap, wrapping his arms protectively around her. He hated to see her hurting.

"Bells, honey, I won't let anything happen to you. I'll protect you," Jacob whispered into her ear, rocking her slowly back and forth as a steady drizzle began to fall. He didn't realize that Isabella wasn't the one he needed to worry about because in a month's time, he would be dead.

XXX

October 13, 2012

**I**t was hopeless. Isabella had looked for hours and hours for anything of value but still came up nearly empty handed. Her duffle bag still felt weightless, only containing a can of spam, some matches, canned green beans and her personal favorite an expired weight loss supplement. She had laughed at the irony of finding something that was the complete opposite of what she so desperately needed and had decided to keep it. Besides it was day few and far between when Isabella felt like she could laugh.

She had purposely avoided Jake's street and coincidentally most of the houses in La Push were on his street. After her failed attempt to save herself, Isabella sat on the beach, drawing pictures in the sand. She drew pictures of her home, with the big oak tree in the front yard and Charlie's police cruiser in the driveway. She drew her family; Charlie with his thick eyebrows and mustache, Angela smiling a gapped tooth smile and sporting her pigtail braids, Renee and her superfluous sunhat and eyes crinkling around the edges from laughter and too much sun. Her heart and head ached but she was so tired of the pain. She clenched her fists and felt her pulse quickening. She was angry, angry was good. Pushing at the sand, Isabella furiously destroyed her drawings.

_They aren't here, Isabella. No one is because you're all alone. _Her thoughts clanged together in her head as she squeezed her eyes shut and screamed. Isabella screamed for all she was worth. She opened her lungs and poured out all her emotions; her rage, grief and fear. Isabella roared, until her screams turned to sobs that wracked her entire body. The floodgates opened and her tears streamed down her face. She was falling apart; her body was being split apart in the most painful way, heart lurching and spine shaking. She clutched at her middle, gasping for breath. She was doomed, completely out of options here in Forks, Washington. Isabella couldn't put it off any longer, she had to leave. Tomorrow she would leave and never return, not that it mattered. Isabella Swan was alone the last human on the planet.

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Let me know, I live for reviews. The sooner I get reviews, the sooner I update and the sooner you get Edward! And before anyone asks this is not a Jacob/Bella fic. I am team Edward all the way! So again **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

Lots of love,

Juliet


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just a quick shout out to all my wonderful reviewers who surprised me when I logged on this morning. So hhearts, chanahope, sportress, CoffeeAddict90 and KeeWit, you inspire me to continue with this story, I cannot thank you enough. I love you all and here's chapter 2, ENJOY!

Chapter 2

November 14, 2011

**T**hings had gotten bad. They were calling it The Epidemic. At night Angela and Isabella would sit on the old, lumpy sofa completely engrossed in CNN. The reporters said it would pass, just like the Bird flu and H1N1, but they had been so wrong. It had started in a small town in Georgia named Bloomingdale for its picturesque view and quaint town life. They had been famous for their sweet Georgia peaches, ripe from sunlight and the impossibly sweet Vidalia onions. It had started ten months ago on November 12, 2011. On the day it began, a man fell ill, Joshua Macqueen. He had stumbled home, sweating and delirious from fever. Doctors said he had a bad case of the flu; he had all the symptoms vomiting, fever, and sore throat. They figured they had it under control until the whole household fell ill. In a week the whole family was dead.

"Researchers say that an exotic bacterium was spread from the family's vacation home in Central America. Most likely it was picked up from unclean water or undercooked meat and is now being contained. Bloomingdale has been quarantined until farther notice. All can rest easy tonight," the broadcaster said, easing the worries of thousands of people. Charlie came in, nursing a beer and turned off the television.

"No need to worry yourself for nothing, darlings," he had said. "I brought pizza." The girls had rushed into the kitchen momentarily forgetting the strange occurrence as they drowned their sorrows in warm, gooey cheese and fizzy grape soda.

It was hard to ignore the rapid transgression of events. Five more had died, than ten, then the next day, thirty. After a week two hundred and fifty were dead. Uneasiness grew in Forks; people kept their children home from school and didn't leave their houses. Another week had passed and everyone in Bloomingdale was gone, killed by the phantom bacteria. There were no more deaths for a while; people pretended that Bloomingdale had never existed. Where it once was, was now an empty shell surrounded by road blocks and abandoned and pilfered houses. Classes resumed and life returned to normal but tension was still in the air. One evening, a few weeks later Angela came running up to Isabella's room, urging and pulling her sister down the flight of stairs.

"Look Belly, it came back," Angela had cried, clutching at her arm, almost piercing the skin with her fingernails. It was CNN again, the same woman newscaster in her designer suit. Isabella sat and quickly turned up the volume.

"Today in Baton Rouge, Louisiana disaster struck. A woman came into the hospital with the same symptoms as Joshua Macqueen, from almost two months ago. Now deceased, Mary Gregory had what doctors believe is the next widespread disease. The Epidemic is being contained and as we speak the very best are working on a vaccination, to prevent farther contamination. We will be standing by." A commercial began and I quickly muted the television.

"Don't worry Angie, they have everything under control. Let's go get ice cream at Freezy's. I know it's your favorite," Isabella said with false cheer in her voice. She tried to keep Angela as oblivious to the upcoming disaster as she could. Isabella kept her away from the television tempting her with trips to the park to play on the swings or to the dollar store, where she would pick out new sparkly nail polish. Isabella only watched the news late at night when everyone else was asleep. Her heart would pound as she savagely chewed her fingernails, watching the list of the deceased from that day. Every day it got longer and longer, until almost everyone in Louisiana was dead. Charlie didn't seem worried so I knew that I shouldn't be either, at least not yet.

XXX

October 14, 2012

**T**onight Isabella was going to have a feast. After purging her soul of her tumult of emotion, for the time being, Isabella had rode her bike slowly through the freezing rain towards home. The moment she walked in the door, Isabella threw off her drenched clothes that landed with a wet splat on the floor. Teeth chattering, she skidded across the cold linoleum to the den, burying herself in warm sweatshirt after sweatshirt. Satisfied, she grabbed an umbrella and slid her way to the backyard, checking her rain barrels. It looked like it would be a good storm, so she dragged out multiple buckets, hoping she might trap enough of the sacred water for a bath.

The sky grew black with monstrous thunderheads approaching in the distance, as she hurried inside. Isabella lit a candle in the kitchen and headed toward the pantry, humming happily at the prospect of food. On her plate she assembled a large chunk of spam, watery green beans and using cream of mushroom soup as makeshift gravy, headed to the table. It was a meal fit for a king. Tonight was a celebration of sorts, a farewell party to her home of seventeen years. So, Isabella dug in, taking her time as she cut slowly through the salty meat, savoring every last bite. The candlelight flickered across the kitchen walls, casting shadows that, if Isabella squinted almost looked like people, her family. She had always fantasized about eating by candlelight, it seemed romantic and mature but now it only made her lonely. Once again Isabella headed towards the pantry and reached all the way towards the back. Her hand reached a rumpled package and she pulled with eager fingers. Out came a box, almost empty, of double stuffed Oreos. She had been saving them all this time and as she pulled the last two crumbled cookies from the packaging, she almost wept. With tender care, she pried apart the two cookies and gingerly licked the sticky cream. Isabella ate her cookies that were quite stale, but she could have cared less. It was a perfect end to the day.

After thoroughly licking her plate and fingers, she cleaned up her lowly dinner and headed to bed. She locked doors and windows on her way, which might prove to be useless but made her, feel safe. Snuggling into her sleeping bag, Isabella listened to the sound of critters crawling through the brush outside and the agonizing howl of a lone wolf. She closed her eyes and let the rain lull her to sleep.

XXX

**E**verything was packed. Her duffle bag held seven cans of food, two full canteens brimming with cold water, matches, a first aid kit and a sleeping bag. She carried Charlie's hunting knife strapped to her belt, just in case. All the necessities were packed and Isabella sat debating which books to bring.

As a child, she had always loved to read. Her love of reading came from Charlie, who would read to her every night, in his deep, booming voice making her laugh with his silly expressions. Imagination was a wonderful escape for Isabella. She would be transported to different eras, where women wore ball gowns daily, loincloths in the jungles of South America or had scaly tails instead of legs. It was closest she would ever come to time traveling and she couldn't have asked for more.

Now, she was only permitting herself three books, two of which she had already chosen. One was a no brainer, Wuthering Heights, her favorite book of all time. She had also chosen Animal Farm, which always had her chuckling at the absurd characters but which she loved dearly. However, she could not choose which Jane Austen book to choose from; Pride and Prejudice or Emma. She absolutely adored Mr. Bingley and his squirrely attitude and shock of red hair. Of course, she could not forget Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennett's complex but heartfelt affair. Emma naturally brought Isabella many laughs from her horrid attempts at matchmaking and complicating of others' lives. In the end, she decided she couldn't part with either. They had been a birthday present from her Grandmother, wrapped in silky paper with a bright, satin bow. Her Granny had passed long before The Epidemic, and for that Isabella was glad. One less person to link to the disaster, which changed her life indefinitely.

Happy with her decision, Isabella walked outside and into the backyard. Today for the first time in weeks, she would take a proper bath. Bathing was a complex affair that sometimes took hours. She would haul buckets of freezing rain water up the stairs and into the porcelain tub, sloshing as she went. Now, looking at the full tub, Isabella gathered her courage and hesitantly dipped a toe into the frigid water.

Gasping and shivering, she lowered herself into the water muttering, "What I wouldn't give for warm water." She scrubbed furiously, attacking her body with a gritty bar of soap, trying to rid herself of a week's grimy buildup. Ducking her head under, she hurriedly washed her hair, cringing at the ice cold water dripping down her back. Drying as best she could, she pulled on layer after of layer of clothing. She was ready. Clomping down the stairs for the last time, Isabella immediately crushed the emotions bubbling up in her throat. She had already said her goodbye's the night before; there would be time for tears later. She loaded up her bike, strapping her bag onto her shoulders, and pedaled away. She didn't look back.

XXX

**I**sabella needed to find a car. After nearly three hours of pedaling and wrestling with her full bag, her legs felt like jelly. She walked her bike through Port Angeles, peering in cars looking for keys. On her way she had happened upon an apartment complex and cleaned it out of all food. Her bounty included an unopened box of granola bars, various cans and a working flashlight. Her finds had put her in a good mood but she couldn't help but hope she could find a car. One small problem was that Isabella didn't have her license, not that anyone was going to arrest her. She would simply have to teach herself how to drive.

Isabella was startled by a loud crash. She paused her heart pounding and listened for further noise. Nothing, so she continued until she heard it again. The offending noise was coming from her left. She clutched at her knife, from her belt, and slowly crept towards the alleyway. Carefully stepping over garbage and glass, she continued down the passage.

"Hello?" Her voice rang across the walls, echoing and being thrown back her way. She heard the noise again, coming from behind the dumpster. Trash crunched under her boots, as she stealthily peered over the top. Suddenly something leapt at her, knocking her flat on her back, as she screamed. Isabella closed her eyes, preparing for the worst when something wet dripped onto her face. Opening her eyes, she was met with a furry face paired with a pink lolling tongue, slobbering happily down at her. It was a dog. Another long trail of drool landed right between her eyes. "Ew! Get off, get off!" Isabella pushed at the furry creature and furiously wiped at her face. The dog panted and happily wagged its bushy tail, as she scrambled to her feet. "That's disgusting," Isabella whined as she wiped the last of the sticky goo from her face. She huffed and turned heading back to her bike. Reaching the street, she turned to see the dog had followed her and was looking expectantly at her.

"What?" The dog tilted its head in confusion and whined quietly. Rolling her eyes, Isabella wheeled the Schwinn, down the road with the dog close on her heels. The rest of the afternoon was spent much in the same way, searching for cars with Isabella's new and uninvited companion close to her side. The sun was just beginning to set when the duel stumbled upon an old red Chevy truck. It was huge with rust and a terrible paint job, and a spacious bed. Praying for the best, Isabella peered through the window and let out triumphant squeal when she saw the keys dangling from the ignition. Prying open the door, she jumped in and heard a bark behind her. The dog was watching her expectantly and Isabella decided she couldn't leave him out in the middle of nowhere. Or maybe she was just afraid of being all alone again.

"Well, are you coming?" She patted the seat and motioned for the dog. The dog wagged his tail and hastily jumped into the seat and crawling over Isabella's lap. "Good boy," she praised the mutt, patting his head; at least she assumed it was a boy.

Turning the key, a terrible choking sound filled the air but then the engine chugged to life, rumbling under Isabella's bottom. Nervously, she pulled the clutch and placed her hands on the steering wheel.

"I can do this… I can do this," Isabella repeated to herself as she slowly eased her foot onto the pedal. The truck lurched and sped away, causing Isabella to panic and slam her foot on the brake. The dog barked and jumped into the backseat, cowering in the corner. "Okay, I can't do this." She knew there was no other option. She didn't have a plan, no final destination, walking everywhere was out of the question. Gathering her courage, she tried again… and was successful. She whooped and hollered in excitement, along with the dog's barking, as she pulled onto the deserted highway towards Seattle, her next stop on her journey looking for a home.

A/N: Hello my lovelies. Not too much happens in this chapter, just setting up for some major plot. I hope the flashback answered some of your questions about how it all went down. As for when Edward comes in, either the end of next or chapter 4. The antagonist does come out to play in the next chapter. Any guesses who it might be? ;) Again thank you for all the reviews, I can only hope for more. For all of my twenty five readers, only five commented. I would love to hear from all you lurkers. **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

Lots of Love,

Juliet


End file.
